Four Girls, Four Souls
by Always there but Never there
Summary: InuNaru xover The Shikon Jewel, another dimension, another source. How was it created? Simple, four souls are joined together to create this powerful jewel. This century however, 4 more sources arrive before the appropriate date. Now with 8 souls, what wi
1. A Single Sentence

**Disclaimer**: You know this already Don't make me say it

**Summary**: Her past revealed. Her soul being torn apart. A silent figure watching all this. Confused, lost, and afraid all these emotions building up inside her. What can she do? Everything is becoming confusing. And during all this a person from her past appears. What is one girl to do when she feels as though her world is gone all wrong?

**Chapter 1: A single sentence**

Panting heavily, she cursed deep within her mind. Another day of training but it was just pitiful. Her gaze turned to her teammates, one cool and composed and the other loud and obnoxious. Emerald eyes flashed angrily. Was she really that weak? How far away was she? Was she really that bad? Perfectly manicured hands dug into her flesh.

"I think we should stop now." The masked individual said, glancing at her.

"Why should all of us stop just because Sakura's weak?" A pair of onyx eyes turned to her, making her feel so small.

"DON"T TALK TO SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT!" shouted the fox-like boy.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Sasuke-teme"

"You also know that-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Shocked faces stared at the red faced girl. Piercing green eyes bore into the one she admired. Yes admired, not loved. She always respected him. She did have a small crush at first but that vanished long ago.

"YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR WHOLE CLAN WAS WIPED OUT WE'LL TREAT YOU DIFFERENTLY! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMEONE YOU KNOW!" Tears poured down her delicate face. Memories of her past flashed in her head. Grief overtook her heart. Inside she wished she never spoke at all.

"Sakura-chan." Whispered Naruto. He tried walking up to her but she only backed away.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU THINK I'M WEAK AS WELL!" Sakura screamed yelling at him. She knew that she was weak. She knew that no matter how hard she tried she would never be as good as them but now just the sight of the gaps between them was confusing her and angering her even further.

"Hn" The unaffected boy began walking off.

"Sasuke, stop. I think you guys should hear her story." Kakashi finally said.

"What do you mean?" wide innocent eyes shined with curiosity and worry.

"It's weird isn't it? That all of you are orphans." His visible eye stared up into the darkening sky. "Sakura is more alike than you thought, Sasuke. Your pasts are actually very similar. Her clan was killed off as well. By someone you might know as well. Does the name Sango ring a bell?"

His eyes widened at the mention of the name, his normal composed self was thrown out the window.

"Ano sa, Ano sa who's Sango."

"She……..is Sakura's sister. Two years before the Uchiha clan was wiped out, the Haruno clan was killed. Unlike you, Sasuke, she had seen each one of her relatives killed. They were all killed…..by Sango..."

* * *

Sakura skipped into the home, her melodious rang cheerfully. She stopped when she got closer to her home. Something seemed odd. The air around her home seemed tense and uncomfortable. Shivering, her steps echoed as she took off into a sprint. Something was off and she had to find out what it was. 

"Nee-chan, where are you?" a girl's voice cried out. She had a bad feeling. Something was wrong. She glanced back and forth, biting her lower lip. "NEE-CHAN!" Pink tresses flung wildly as she ran throughout her home.

Blood…..It was splattering everywhere. In the middle a figure stood. A girl, only a few years older than herself, held a giant boomerang in her hand. Men charged wildly at the girl, hoping to kill this mini devil.

Sakura's hands trembled.

_This can't be happening._

Each of the fighters fell in an instant.

_This is just a horrible, horrible dream._

Crimson painted the wooden walls.

_This isn't real._

Cries for helped echoed.

_None of this is real._

Children's pleas were ignored.

_When I wake up everyone will be okay._

Ear-shattering screams echoed, burning into her memory for all of eternity. Her legs gave out and she fell into the pool of blood. The blood was instantly absorbed into the soft fabric of her clothes, and her silky pink hair. Her small body trembled viciously at the scene before her.

Her giant boomerang easily sliced through her 'enemies'. Her hair splattered crimson, her brown eyes turned cold, harsh, and dull. Bodies poured down at her feet, each dead and lifeless. Her Konoha forehead protector covered with blood of her comrades and family. She came to an abrupt stop.

Sakura let out a whimper and backed away, still facing her. "This is just a lie right. It's just a joke right, nee-chan." she gasped out frightened. Her eyes flickered around not meeting her sister's eyes. Just looking at them made this more realistic to her. This was just a dream, isn't it? She could only hope.

Nothing was said between the two. The crimson skies above matched the crimson splattered mess below. Windows were broken, walls were smashed, her home destroyed. Each scream, each cry of help, she heard it all but she did nothing. Tears mixed with the blood as she stared at her sister. Sakura didn't notice it but for a split second there was shock appearing in Sango's eyes when her eyes had been free of dullness it had before.

"…..Gomen" the answer finally came. Guilt could be seen etched all over her face.

"BUT WHY!" Sakura wailed, her chubby cheeks stained with blood and tears.

"I-I just can't tell you……" she muttered, staring down at the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME!" she screamed. "YOU JUST KILLED OFF EVERYONE IN OUR FAMILY!"

Silence once more enveloped the 'battlefield'. There was no answer, she knew this but didn't understand. Her eyes closed and took deep breaths, trying to erase everything from her mind.

"Sakura-chan" Sango said, taking a step towards her with her hands outstretched.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, slapping her hand away. Every fiber of her being shook with fear. _A dream, that's all this was. I probably just fell asleep out in the field. Nee-chan would never do this. _Even with those thoughts, the scene before her proved that wrong and she knew this.

Dark Brown eyes were coated with hurt. Her pale hand reached into her pocket, bring out a small item. "Here I want you to keep this. I never planned for this to happen, it just did. Maybe one day you'll forgive me but for now just keep this." She put a small box that was carefully wrapped in a sakura patterned wrapping paper. "Happy birthday." She muttered and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

By the time the ANBU had arrived everyone was dead except for one small girl rocking back and forth. The information was never leaked out to the public that the clan was wiped out for what reason, that was unknown. Maybe it was to protect the unknown bloodline that the Haruno once held. The bloodline that was said to lay dormant in each Haruno.

* * *

Blood dripped down to the ground, her fists now a crimson color. Her frustration was clearly shown as she pummeled the tree in front of her. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to escape from their emerald prison. 

_Why are these memories coming back now?_

Her arms lay still at her side.

_I thought I blocked out everything relating to my past._

Her blood stained hands, shakily rose in front of her face.

_All those screams._

Images of the night flew into her mind as she stared at her bloody hands in horror.

_Nee-chan……_

A piercing scream disturbed the peace that enveloped the quiet training ground.

* * *

Kakashi stared at his two students. Both didn't expect such a story. After all she was the one that acted like nothing was wrong. She acted the total opposite of how Sasuke acted when he lost his family. He bent on revenge. She just tried to survive another day. 

"You're just kidding around, aren't you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked disbelieving. How could he not know that this happened to his beloved Sakura? Why did her innocence have to be tainted with that much blood and death at such an early age?

"If only I were Naruto, if only I were." He replied solemnly.

All were silent, a soft breeze wrapped around them as if it were to try and relieve them of their newfound guilt. A scream broke their thoughts though and the two boys tried jumping out to the source but their teacher pulled them back.

"We need to leave her alone." Was all he said. His gaze focused at the direction of the scream.

Receiving two glares, they all went their separate ways. Kakashi let out a sigh. His eye wandering up into the sky, his thoughts jumbled and all revolved on a certain pink haired girl. Then determined eyes drifted into his mind.

"No one expected that." He said silently. "If only we had arrived there sooner. Then we could've saved them all. Just like the Uchiha clan, isn't it?" he sighed and decided not to ponder on the past but one thought crossed his mind. 'Is she still alive?'

* * *

Towers of bowls surrounded the boy. He slurped loudly on his food while inside his worry bubbled rapidly. His mind in jumbled, his eating coming to an end. The name Sango kept reappearing in his mind. 

'It sounds so familiar…………….Wait didn't I know someone named Sango.'

A blurry picture emerged, it began to become clear. He could make out a younger him and some girl that was carrying a large weapon that was larger than her.

He sat there with a noodle stuck to his chin and his eyes glazed over. He tried to clear up the image but he got nothing. Slamming the bowl down on the table, his eyes shone with anger and confusion. Leaving some money on the table, he stepped out.

It was a lonely and silent walk back to his apartment. Each step seemed to bring more confusion to his heart. What seemed like hours was actually minutes as he came closer and closer to his home. He lifted up the key and opened to door. The instant he got inside, he collapsed onto the bed with his face in his pillow.

An image began to form in his mind again. This time though, a flashback came along with it. His head snapped up from the pillow. "I know who she is."

* * *

His onyx eyes stared up at the sky, similar to what a certain lazy genius was doing at that moment. He was filled with so many different emotions inside him. Knowing that about her seem to confuse him. 

_I never expected her to live through what I had. She always seemed happy and annoying. With her always pestering me for dates, I always thought that she was exactly the same as the others. Who would actually even believe that that had actually happened to her?_

He erased his thoughts and stood up. Wind blowing furiously around him. This wasn't the time to be thinking of such useless things. He should be training. The Chuunin Exams are tomorrow are he still needed more training. He jumped down from his perch and walked out into the field.

For hours he tried to train but images of a cheery pink haired girl kept popping into his head. "Damn her." He muttered angrily. "Why the hell is she appearing in my mind? She is just another idiotic fangirl like all the others. Who cares if her clan was killed off? He cares if she's been suffer-" He stopped at that instant. He couldn't finish the sentence. Bark flew off the tree when he punched the tree in anger. "Revenge that's the only purpose of my life." He said coldly and left the training grounds with no regrets.

* * *

Her vision misty as tears furiously fell. Her fists repeatedly hit the ground. Confusion, Anger, Loneliness, Desperation all these feelings weaved into her heart and mind. 

"Damn it" she whispered, small droplets of blood drying on the blades of grass. "Why?" she cried out. "WHY!"

Her heart pounded loudly. Her eyes shut tight as she felt the blood-stained grass were squeezed between her fingers. Her breathing grew shallow. Her vision became unclear and dark. And finally she collapsed onto the ground.

Never did she hear the rustling of the leaves.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's short but I'll make the other Chapters longer. I would appreciate if you guys review and tell me how it is. 


	2. Two Uninvited Demons

**Disclaimer:** ;; leave me alone

**A/N:** You all saw the summary on the first chapter right? Well there would be a couple more. I just decided this. The summary on the first chapter is about Sakura and later there will be 3 other summaries for other girls. That 's all I have to say so Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Two Uninvited Demons**

Night grew near. The burning light in the sky disappeared leaving the white light shining in the darkness. It was a full moon, shining along with the stars that lit up the night sky. Trees rustled as the wind brushed passed them. A young cherry blossom slept innocently on the ground. Her troubled face made one think that her dreams were not pleasant. The breeze caressed her, soothing her and relieving her of the demons that rested in her dreams.

A figure stepped out from the shadows, their eyes shifting to the young girl on the ground. The stranger's steps were silent and elegant as they came closer to her. Brushing the pink strands out of the Sakura's face, a smirk crept up the unseen face. Crimson eyes shot over to the dripping red liquid. Standing up, the light shone on the mysterious one. It revealed a woman wearing a kimono. Her crimson eyes shone with annoyance of her task. Her black hair gleamed in the moonlight as well as the metal on the red cloth that hung around her neck.

"Kanna, is she here?" The woman asked, turning to a small child that appeared next to her.

The child simply shook her head. Everything on her seemed white. She had a white outfit, a white flower in her hair which was also white; the only thing that wasn't white were her eyes. Around her wrist was also a white object. It was a simply white cloth. The piece of metal on it revealed it to be a hitai-ate of an unknown village. Lastly a mirror that was wrapped in a white fabric was tied to stay at her side. Her eyes were emotionless as she examined the girl.

"I don't understand why the bastard wants us to look after this girl." She scoffed. Distaste was shown clearly on her face as she looked at the one in front of her. Words like pathetic and useless ran through her mind. "She's the weakest one out of all the new Gennins. She doesn't even train hard, I mean look at her. There is no reason to watch her. The only reason we're here is that she's that bitch's sister. Even that isn't a good reason. We should just kill her right now."

"You are quite mistaken." The child whispered. "Deep inside there lays power." After the words left her mouth she turned around. "Kagura, she is arriving." Then she started walking.

Letting out a sigh, Kagura picked up the girl and followed after Kanna. The temptation of dropping Sakura filled her but she resisted it with a twitching eye. Her eyes kept staring forward, looking for the girl's home. A small building finally came to view. It seemed small and cozy while it lay there surrounded in the trees. With no invitation, the two entered the home.

It was a very simply home with only two rooms. One of the rooms held almost everything that was essential to a home. There was a futon in the corner which Kagura immediately dumped Sakura in. A nice little cooking area consumed almost half of the room and inside it was an oak table with a chair that had cherry blossoms carved into it. A small dresser occupied the last corner of the room. It had been left open, revealing the few clothes that the girl had. Other than that there was nothing left in the room except for a few decorations, some scrolls lying on the ground, other shinobi materials and a door leading to the bathroom.

"She's in the village." Kanna said, breaking the silence. The moment she those words came out, the two disappeared from the room to go back to give a report on the status of Sakura.

Nothing was heard in the room except the soft breathing coming from Sakura. Minutes went by and still nothing happened. Then there was a sudden shift of the light shining upon the room. A soft creak was heard throughout the room. At first nothing else appeared in the room but soon a cloaked figure entered.

Instantly the person went to Sakura's side. Noticing the tears on her face, the cloaked being lifted out their hand from underneath their cloak and wiped them off. The individual stayed by her side for a few more moments but soon turned around. Before leaving, a kunai appeared in her hand. Glancing at the girl once more, the hand reached over and let the tip run over her face and left a slash on her cheek. Another hand reached out and chakra streamed out of the hand, making markings appear on Sakura's face. Her face immediately tensed up but relaxed at the comforting hand placed on her cheek. Finally, the person stopped and stepped away to reveal Sakura's face to be normal as if nothing was done to her at all.

"I'll see you again soon." A young woman's voice echoed into the room. Taking a few steps away from the home, a small cat came out from the shadows and transformed into a large almost prehistoric-like animal. Climbing onto her friend's back, the two soared up into the sky and departed.

Back inside, Sakura shot up from her futon. Her eyes darted around the room in confusion. Eyes widened as she noticed where she was. "How?" escaped from her mouth as she stood up. Her hand reached up and clutched her head, trying to find some clue in her memories of how she got here. After coming up with nothing, she cursed in frustration.

"I couldn't have gotten here on my own. I was fucking unconscious. How the hell did I just miraculously come here? No one else knows where the fuck I live." She muttered to herself, her inner self leaking out. "Damn it, how did I get here?" She added for the final time.

Inside Inner Sakura was ranting loudly but for some reason her voice seemed to be fading away from Sakura's mind. She paid no attention to the disappearing part of her mind. Fear filled her heart. The feeling was unbearable. It seems as though an ominous shadow covered her soul. It was a horrible feeling indeed. Clutching the area above her heart, she trembled uncontrollably. She wondered to herself who could this feeling be real. The pain seemed so great that it just couldn't exist. It was killing her inside. Much worse than any physical pain one could bring upon her.

Her eyes traced around the room to see if there was anything that would give an indication of how she got here. Confusion shot through her body as well as exhaustion and stress. Lately she had been paranoid and this made her mind become more distorted. Though when she was with her team and others, none of this leaked through but now that she was by herself everything changed.

Shadows seem to jump out at her. Unreal laughter echoed through the room and objects around the room blended together, making it seem as if monsters resided in her home. Clutching her head tightly, she stumbled around her room whimpering in fear. Once again tears were forming in her eyes. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, louder and louder. Her breath was caught in her throat. Her skin was getting paler and paler.

A pink glow then surrounded her and once again she fell unconscious. A small glint appeared next to the window and it vanished as soon as it came. In the darkness a feather floated in the opposite direction of where a flaming creature was headed.

* * *

Finally, the large feather descended and the two girls entered an old mansion. Everything around it seemed to scream horror. The trees were dead and branches stuck out making their shadows look as if monsters were trying to grab onto you. Flowers were wilted and black, dark vines wrapped around the lair and to complete the spookiness was an iron gate at the front. 

Stepping off the feather, Kagura put it back as usual and walked inside warily with Kanna walking in front of her as if nothing was wrong with this scene. As soon as they entered the main entrance, their master was already there watching them. Nothing was noticeable about this man except for the fact he wore a baboon pelt.

"Status is the same as always. Sango still repeatedly visits her to seal the power." Kanna reported, staring at the man with unknown emotions.

"Excellent." The man known as Naraku cackled. "Tomorrow you will check on the next one. Those insolent priestesses still don't know what's going on. Their ignorance will be their downfall." Another evil laughter echoed though the empty home. "I also have another assignment which I will give you later. Rest for now." he added dismissing them.

The two each gave a nod of recognition and walked swiftly upstairs. Glancing out the window, Kagura noticed Sango had returned. That fool actually thought that Naraku didn't know where she went every time she visited that girl. Ignoring her, she opened the door with Kanna following her as usual.

The room was simple. There was two queen sized beds in the middle each with blank sheets and two dressers to put their clothes in. A large mahogany bookcase stood at the side filled with forbidden jutsus and secret demon knowledge. Other than that there was nothing in the room. Naraku had only provided the necessary so no decorations or anything that would be for one's amusement filled the room. Of course at first they didn't have this room. When Naraku first found them he only gave them a blanket and a cold room made entirely of stone to sleep in which Kagura thought was previously a dungeon.

_Even if he tells us to rest there are still missions to do._

Kanna had picked up a piece of paper that rested on their bed. This was of course the missions they had to do since they were kunoichis. Their team was only made up of two even though it was supposed to be three-man teams. Any teammate that Naraku tried to pair them up with either gave up entirely on becoming a shinobi, tried to kill them out of frustration or demanded to have another team.

Kagura observed Kanna closely. The two had been together forever. She was the only one that Kanna talked to but even though that was a fact, the two weren't very close. They were as close as they could be though. When they were young the two were found by the despicable man called Naraku. The two were found huddled together for warmth on a snowy night. They didn't know each other but the look in the other's eyes brought them together to survive in this world. That was the only time Kagura had ever saw emotions in Kanna. Now she can't perceive how the other was feeling or thinking.

"What is it, Kagura?" Kanna asked when noticing the other's stare. Her eyes weren't filled with curiosity at the stiff girl; they were their usual dull eyes without the trace of any emotion.

Not a word left her mouth. She simply just walked over to her and took the paper from her hands to see what they had to do now. Her eyes traced over each word and irritation instantly materialized. It was another dumb mission that didn't even consume an ounce of her strength. Scowling, the piece of paper was ripped to shreds by the wind.

"Time to go again." She muttered as once again the two stepped out of their room.

* * *

"And where were you?" Naraku asked when Sango entered. 

Sango looked up, the thoughts in her mind disappeared. "Just killing those who disobeyed the law." She stated, devoid of emotion and unknowing of the fact that he knew she was lying.

"Interesting." Was the only thing he had to say about her lie. "As you already know, you are still a Gennin despite your strength." A nod was his reply. "And you know that the Chuunin Exams held in Konoha are coming." Her eyes darkened. "I want you to attend it with Kohaku." A hint of panic appeared. "Is that alright with you?" She nodded shakily. "Perfect." He finished, a smirk grew in his mind.

Knowing the look on his face, she knew it was time for her to leave. Her steps were the same as usual. Her look was cold and unfeeling as she rose up to the second floor. A click was heard and she collapsed onto her bed, tears streaming from her eyes.

"This wasn't suppose to happen." She whispered while the tears streamed down from her face.

Downstairs a man sat plotting. Each plan was in his mind where they could not be found out. The plans which were simply for his own amusement made him chuckle. He then took out a map of the shinobi country. His eyes traveled to a certain village. The newly formed village ran by Orochimaru. His eyes stayed there long, his thoughts jumped from one to the other.

"If he interferes, he shall die a gruesome death."

Then his hollow laughter filled the room. His plans repeated in his mind. All shall go according to plan as it should. If something were to go wrong, someone would pay. His eyes narrowed at this thought. Turning his head towards the door, his merciless voice rang. "Come in."

"Master Naraku." A boy said coming in and immediately bowed when he came in. "The information received was correct. They will be going tomorrow."

"That is unfortunate news." His eyes gleamed in the darkness. "For them of course. You understand that the four of you will be going tomorrow. You cannot be late or else there will be punishments given out."

"I understand, Master Naraku."

"Excellent. Everything will go according to plan. You must all survive this Exam. There is also something else. A man called Orochimaru will be there."

"You mean one of the legendary Sannin from Konoha?" the boy asked confused.

"Yes Kohaku. He seems to have an interest to one of the students but it should not interfere with our own plans. If it does however, you four will need to eliminate him at once. He should be in disguise so it won't be as easy to spot him."

"I understand."

"Report this information to the others. Do not tell them those fools will be there though. It will be more interesting not to tell them." A malicious grin spread onto his face. It didn't really matter whether or not they knew but it was always more fun this way. He would not be able to attend and watch the plan unfold but he already knew the outcome.

Kohaku stood silently for a moment but nodded in understanding. He could never understand this man but he was taking care of them, he couldn't just disobey this man.

"Keep a watch on them now. You can tell the others later. I want you to keep watching them until they leave the village. After that you have to tell the others of the new assignment and leave."

With another bow, he exited the room. His movements were swift and the scenery around him blended into a dreary dark color. When everything was beginning to become more colorful was when he began to slow down.

_It must go according to plan._

That thought repeated over and over in his mind like a broken record.

* * *

Somewhere far away someone watched everything through the water. Her arctic eyes stared into the flashing scenes before her. Switching from one person to another, the woman seemed to be able to watch anyone she wanted. A watcher of this world is what she was. She was to make sure everything was to go according to how it should be. Opening her mouth, she began to sing. The words echoed into the shinobi country. 

_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

Sango's tears poured, stains appeared on the fabric of the pillow. The darkness filled her room so none could see her tears. Almost no one could see though. The sadness in her heart pained her so. Her trembling hands slowly reached up and held onto a crystal hung around her neck. Through the cracks of her hand, the small crystal glowed making the tears more visible.

_Knowing the song I will sing_

_Till the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me, I will tell_

_'bout the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you_

Her oddly colored tresses covered her face. Magically, she had gotten back into the futon, the covers warmly covered her. Her soft breathing seemed normal. Deep within her mind, memories were gone and altered. Deeper insider, her soul rested and mended the cracks that it held. The soul heard the lyrics but the actual girl did not. How that was possible was unknown. Silently, the girl unconsciously listened to the song.

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_Someday in the darkness_

Opening her fan, a large gust of wind blasted at the shinobi trying to enter their village. She let out a sigh of boredom. Facing the moon, she stood there quietly as the small girl near her sucked out the souls of the shinobi for later use. With a scowl, she motioned back towards to village for them to enter. She clutched her heart for a moment while staring at Kanna in confusion. Shaking the feeling off, she entered the Shirokage and Kurokage's office.

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_But you can't see the sun_

_Ever in the darkness_

_It does not much matter to me_

The song came to an end and the woman stared back into the water. Brushing her hand over the water, small ripples were formed. Now it was time to watch the others. Soon they will all meet and chaos will arrive. A small smile danced on her lips for she knew what will happen. How it starts and how it ends, she knows it all. Sitting down on a nearby rock, she stared into the crystal clear water. Unknown to her a tiny string of energy slipped into the water to twist things up.

* * *

**A/N:**

WHEEE I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I added the song Aura from .hack/sign because when I was writing this it just popped into my mind XD

Anyway I few things I need to ask from you people.

What do you think the pairing should be? (Inuyasha and everyone will appear in the next chapter so I need pairings for them too and Kikyo will appear as well but she isn't a living corpse. It was as if she never died.)

I need teams for the Inuyasha group. I need some help so tell me who you think should be in a team.

Kagome

Inuyasha

Miroku

Shippo (not sure if I'm putting him in a three man team, he might be stuck in the Academy)

Ayame

Sesshoumaru

Kouga

Kouga's two friends (I forget their names)

If there's someone I didn't add, you can still put him/her in a group. Kanna and Kagura are already in a team even though it's supposed to be three people as well as Sango and Kohaku.

That's basically it. Everything else I got. Pairings will be an ongoing poll but teams I will need for the next chapter so I want to know what you guys think. Next chapter will be posted sooner this time. All I need though is those teams. If I get those late then I'll be starting late.

Here are replies to reviews:

Nekozuki10: Thankies Here's the next chapter!

The Violent Tomboy: There's a reason for this which you'll find out later on.

Emily: New chappie -

Pei-chan: The four girls I won't reveal until later and there's also a reason for making the two sisters. Find out as the story continues.

One last thing I need to tell you all. I'm going to put my profile up sometime in October. No it's not just info about me. If it was why would I tell you this. It's going to have summaries of future stories and progress of already made stories so check it out when it's up.


End file.
